


Where I Stand

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-30
Updated: 2002-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may be a whore, but at least I know where I stand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Stand

**Author's Note:**

> For Amy's "On Your Knees" Challenge. 

## Where I Stand

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

* * *

"On your knees." 

Cold and drafty in the castle and I comply, knowing by now that if I don't, the consequences are going to be far worse than if I had just done what I was told. I slither to my knees and keep my head bowed, waiting for the next command. 

"Suck me." 

The order that I'd known was coming, and I raise my hands to rest on his fly for long moments before his hand comes down to stroke the back of my head and I slowly unzip him. I can feel graceful fingers waiting to pull my head onto him, but he is surprisingly tender and waits for me to open and take him in before he thrusts down my throat. 

His cock is heavy in my mouth, and his hands are gentle on my face as they stroke back to grip my hair. I love the feeling of his fingers in my hair like this; it makes me believe, just for a little while, that he doesn't want me to get away. That I actually mean something to him. And... maybe I get off on it. On the fact that he's controlling me and I let him. 

"Deeper." 

And I do it. I suck him deeper, I lick at the head and the shaft, my lips wrapping around the base as I deepthroat him. He likes when I do that; I feel his body shudder, and then he drops his hands from my hair long enough to bring my hands up to his hips. He lets me take his weight as he fucks my mouth, and all I can do is whimper, kneading his ass as his cock slides deep into my throat and back out. 

The closer he gets, the closer I get. I always get so close to coming in my pants before he reaches down and lets me out and strokes me off. He fucks my mouth faster, and it's almost gagging me except I'm ready for it. I know he's going to be using me like this and I'm ready for it. I love that he uses me like this; I love him _because_ he knows what I want. He makes me feel real. He lets me be who I am and lets me give this to him. His balls are slamming against my chin and I can feel myself drooling and making his nuts slick as they slide against my face. 

"Touch them." 

And that's my cue to make him come. He never tells me; I just have to figure it out on my own. One hand leaves his ass, the other still supporting his weight, and I rub his balls over my face. He likes it, I can feel it in the hard strokes he fucks my throat with, the way his hands tighten in my hair. He likes it because he knows I'm degrading myself for him; what man that wasn't a whore would willingly suck off a virtual stranger and rub their nuts over his face? But they feel excitingly _dirty_ pressed against my face, cheeks stiffening with my own spit, and that's what's getting me off. 

And now he's coming, and my mouth is working to suck it down and swallow it all. He tastes so good, so rich, and it's not surprising considering who he is. The first time, I'd have thought his come would have tasted like gold, but no. It was like mine, only thicker and creamier. And I love the taste. 

Now he's done with me, and he pulls away, tucking himself away and making no trouble to hide the fact he's through with me. I don't mind it, really, because at least with him, I know where I stand. 

It's not until after he's immaculate again that he draws me up off my knees and walks around behind me. This isn't what he usually does, and I'm wondering exactly what it means when I feel him press against me, and his hand comes around to my fly. He makes quick work of unzipping me and bringing my hard cock out. God. His hands. His hands are so _rough_ and yet they manage to be smooth as they wrap around me and stroke. They've never touched me like this before. He's never touched me like this before, and then God! His lips touch my neck like fire and I come, his teeth biting my neck and making me come harder than ever before. "You're mine now, Whitney," he whispered. 

My hand flies up to my neck and I can feel the teeth marks. I know there's going to be a bruise there, and that my hair isn't going to cover it up. Other people will think Lana did it; I don't care what Lana thinks. I know who did it. I might be Lex Luthor's whore, but at least I belong to someone now. 

The End 


End file.
